Fate and Irony
by In Dreams with Legolas
Summary: Tom Riddle (a.k.a Lord Voldemort) is bound to Harry Potter through a Prophesy that two soul mates have created. What will happen now? And what other things are going on?! Please Read and Review. Thanx Long awaited Chap 3 up!!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
  
****

Author:Silver Radcliff

**Rating:**R

**Pairing:** Tom/Harry; Herm/Ron

**Warnings:** Slash!! Language, slight angst, dialogue, blood...

  


**Summary:** There is a Prophesy that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter need to fulfill. But there is something alot more. There are Death Eaters betraying their youthful Lord, and more secrets, and alot more detail to the Prophesy than there is to let on.

  
  


**Disclaimers:** I do not own ANYTHING! Don't sue please. I only own Hydra Darken-Violet. All else belongs to the Mighty J.K Rowling. I am so not worthy. x_X''

  
  



	2. Fate and Irony are Bitches...

  
  
  


There it is. Hovering above Privet Drive #4 was the Dark Mark, pale green and frightening to all those who saw it. Except for Harry Potter. He saw this coming.

For the first three weeks he was staying over at the Burrow with the Weasley's. And for three weeks worth of nights, his scar had been hurting. But being the typical Harry Potter he was, he just thought it was telling him the same thing over and over again : Voldemort is near, or, Voldemort's power is growing. Everyone knew that, and he didn't need to pay attention.

God, how he wishes now he would have _heeded_ those signs. If only he were here to protect the Dursely's at the least! Sure he hates them, but he never wanted them dead. Never.

" Oh, my,...dear Harry, I'm so sorry." Harry had forgotten that the Weasley's were there with him, sharing his anguish. He could hear Mrs. Weaseley break down at her comment, and Mr. Weaseley comforting her the best he could.

A light weight is rested upon Harry's shoulder, and he turns to see Ron. The once bright blue eyes were diminished to sorrow and sympathy. Emerald eyes shine with sudden hope and determination to find the Dursely's and find them alive. Harry braces his wand and runs into the once neat home of the anti-wizards. He could hear the others calling him back; begging him to stay clear incase Voldemort was still within. However, Harry almost hoped he was, that way he could confront the bastard who did this.

His frantic search for two minutes was ended when he forst saw Dudley on the kitchen floor, his clothes covered in blood. Voldemort didn't use one of the Unforgivables, but instead made Dudley suffer in torment and pain. No one deserved this, no one.

Harry rushes over to his side and looks into dim lit blue eyes. Dudley was still alive, and Harry wanted to keep it that way. The kitchen was covered in broken glass and shattered dishes. The table and chairs are broken like twigs, and blood lay practically everywhere. Shimmering eyes land on pure blue ones yet again.

" Dudley, hold on. I'll get you help, just stay with me." Harry could see his cousin struggling to say something. " No, no. Don't. I'm so sorry this happened, Dudley. And when you make it out of this, I'll understand if you never want to talk to me. Just don't..."

" Potter..." Dudley's voice was barely audible. His breathing is shalow, jagged, and uneven. The unnoticed pain on Harry's scar got worse when Dudley finally spoke in a whisper. " In...forest...dad..." His last word died softly, just as his heart did. Blue eyes devoid of sparkle just as Harry stands up, tears glistening in his eyes.

" Aunt Petunia!" he shouts and runs into the living room. Blood was everywhere, but there was no sign of a body. He turns to look through the doorway he came through and sees handwriting in red: 

3 down, 2 more to go

" Shit, please don't mean-"

"Harry!" It was Ron's voice, and it was coming from the stairs. Harry rushes out of the den to meet Ron. His face was pale as he leads Harry to the master bedroom. There on the bed is a half naked Petunia Dursley. She is sheathed heavily in her own blood, possibly from abuse and rape.

" Shit." Harry moves over to his aunt's side and kneels down on one knee. He could she she is still breathing, but not so well.

" Harry," her voice lacks all venom, but pure strength in her weak state. " They took...Vernon. You need to...find him. The forest..." she pauses to regain her steady breathing. Harry takes this time to talk.

"Aunt Petunia, about Dudley, I'm so sorry. Voldemort wasn't supposed to come. You all were hidden and very few knew this location. God, I'm so sorry." The searing pain on his forehead got worse, and he figures out Aunt Petunia is about to go as well.

" It's not you fault..." she turns her head and looks at Harry. His emerald eyes bring tears to her own. " You're alone now...but please. Just find..." Just as she breaks, her voice was stolen from her, and so was her last intake of air. Harry is now left alone staring into blank hazel eyes helplessly.

The Gryffindor stands up with tear streaked cheeks. He had to find his uncle. But where? The forest? Harry whips around and runs urgently passed Ron, whose cheeks were also smeared with tears. He turns after his best friend.

" Where the hell are you going?" They appear out in the drive way, where most of the Weasley's were either crying, or looking sorrowful. Harry just then realizes how important they are to him.

" My uncle, he's in the forest. And if I don't go after him, he'll die." He remembers what he saw on the wall. Now it is four down, and one more to go. Five pure members of his family is what it represented. He couldn't save the previuos four. However, he could still save this last one. " I'm going after him."

This remark earned alot of fearful gasps.

" I'll go with you, Harry," says Mr. Weasley, letting go of his wife tenderly.

" Me too." says Ron with a confident tone, but Harry could sense the fear.

Harry shakes his head. " No. I'll do this alone." He turns around and runs over to the pack of trees and bushes by his house. Is that were they had meant? The forest? It's nothing but bushes ten feet deep. But he had to find out.

" Harry, you could get killed," says Mrs. Weasley, crying worse than ever.

A searing pain strikes on Harry's forehead. His uncle is dying. " Then so be it," he says in a half shout and breaks into a hard run into the forest.

Inside is alot deeper than it seemed. Harry follows the path slightly marked with blood on the leaves. He could feel his scar burning with more pain, and then he could feel warm liquid leak down to his nose. His hand absent mindly wipes it away as he runs faster. Ahead, he could see a bright familiar green light and speeds towards it faster. Harry reaches there in one minute flat, only to have a sharp climax of pain on his forehead. He lets out a strangled yelp of pain before it passes. His eyes open and land on a man tied to a tree. He was covered in more blood than Harry had ever seen, and then his stiff grey eyes. The _avada kadevra_ curse was performed on Vernon Dusley.

Harry's attention then moved to the person who performed the curse. His hood was still drawn and his hand is still raised. The pearly skin of the Death Eater proved not to be Voldemort. Harry looks around to see the other minions of the Dark Side. There were about ten other Death Eaters in a semi circle; like they were forming a shield from the other side of the forest, and a green fire blazing in the middle with the familiar face of Peter Petigrew. He didn't look frightened like he always did, but smug with pride.

"Hello, dear boy."

The Death Eater that performed the curse whips around suddenly without anyone noticing his true reason for doing so.

" Damn you, Wormtail!" exclaims Harry. " Damn you straight to hell! Goddamn bastard! How **dare** you! What the fu-"

" Tut, tut, my Harry Potter," interrupts an ice cold drawl, yet some what affectionate. " You know better than that." Harry's scar blazes and more blood escape from the lightning bolt shape. His emerald eyes open just slightly enough through the pain to see a familiar young man with jet black hair and piercing auburn eyes with a slight frame of crimson color. Behind him were about fifteen Dementors. The usual mist that comes when the Azkaban guards approach Harry form in his vision. However, since he had handled this all before, he knew very well what to do.

Concentrating on the happiest thought he had, ( in this case which was winning both the Quidditch and House Cup in his fifth year) he raises his wand and shouts two words.

" EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A ghostly white stag gallops out of the edge of Harry's wand to the Dementors, who back away frightfully. The Death Eaters break away to allow the stag to push the Demenotrs further back, either from the fear of the darkness touching them, or revulsion, and into the forest beyond. Harry sighs weakly with loss of energy and kneels to the ground, gasping desperetely for oxygen. The young man looking no older than 16 looks on with slight lust and impressiveness, while others around looked on in awe. For sure Harry Potter wasn't called " Wonder Boy" for nothing.

" Yes, quite the show," he hisses mencaingly, more to the other spectators as though he knew what they were thinking. " Now, where did you learn that little trick?" He approaches Harry carefully, who made no attempt to back away. This was caused either from exhaustion, or he just didn't register this guy a threat. He thought that was just one of Voldemort's right hand recruits from other schools. However, this person looks terribly familiar. He was probably a good 5'10, two inches taller than Harry. His face displays handsome features and his body was built like a Quidditch player's. 

" Who're...who are you?" Harry was quite confused. The auburn gems study him with a tinge of growing lust and...what...passion? After regaining his lost breath, Harry stood up, and, without breaking eye contact, wipes the blood away from his nose, and each side of his mouth. An unmistakable hiss of anger sounded from the other teen's mouth as he stood atleast two feet away from Harry; guilty expressive eyes peering into innocent green eyes. Before Harry could wipe his hand on his blue t-shirt, the teen grabbs onto his wrist and looks at the glistening -still wet- blood. For much did Harry wipe away.

" You don't remember me?" he whispers almost hurt, as though he really considered Harry an important part of himself. " Think, love. Who am I?" The complexion of his skin was pearly and slightly lighter than Harry's.

Harry was surprised. What kind of game was Voldemort playing at...bringing one of his followers, putting him under the imperious curse and commanding them to seduce Harry into love? That was just plain sick. However, Harry thought this recruit looks oddly and uncomfortably familiar. The emotions in the other's eyes were all to natural to be under a curse. Harry's head tilts slightly to the side, studying the person before him. He slowly remembers the features inch by inch as he takes it in, and gasps. He pulls his wrist away and steps back.

" Tom Riddle. "

The other teen nodds and takes Harry's wrist again. " Yes, Harry, the one and only." Looking at the still moist blood, he brings his hand closer to his lips, and a thin tongue slithers out to lick the blood on Harry's middle finger. Slowly at first, but as Tom got a better taste, his lips enclose on the creamy flesh.

Harry was to shocked to do anything. His greatest enemy his eating out of his hand, literally ( maybe not eating but drinking his blood). He had a great urge to jerk his hand away and call him a ' sick fuck' but couldn't find himself to do it. Either because Riddle would get mad because he took his hand away, or because he seemed to be opening a vulnerable side to him, and he didn't want to take it for granted. Harry is a trusting fool, and would probably trust Riddle with his life if someone else was out there trying to kill him. He knew that Riddle wants to kill Harry himself, and would probably kill his other predator just to have the golden boy to himself.

A surprising unmistakable moan escapes Riddle's chest and his eyes close. Harry felt a bit embarassed because the Death Eaters were staring at them with amusement, some shock, and others with just plain bewilderment and confusion. He could sense a rage of anger and jealousy radiating from someone among the group, but who, he couldn't tell. Looking around closely, he sees about four figures with his height. _They must be spies for Voldemort, or err...Riddle_> Harry thought as Riddle pulls away from his hand, licking his rosy lips. He lets go of Harry's completely clean hand. There is no trace of blood in sight, except for the dried traces down his wrist and forearm.

" What was that for?" Harry whispers unaudibly. _ I don't know what this is about, but damn. With how clean my hand is, I'm surprised he didn't get the missed parts too._> The slight amusement must have shown on Harry's face because of Riddle's next action.

He licked his scar. No. Delete that. He _suckled_ his scar: like a wet sloppy kiss.

Harry jerks back for sure and stares with wide eyes at the pre-Dark Lord, who looks slightly disappointed. The rage that Harry felt from someone in the crowd went up ten fold. Slight fear rose in Harry's chest. Maybe whoever it is would be so jealous because Riddle is taking up all his time with him. However, Harry greatly doubted this. Who would be _that_ interested in Riddle? Harry did think he did look quite attractive, though. He has a beauty like what someone like Malfoy possessed. Natural and expressive. _Whoa, delete that. I am **not** checking out Riddle. **Not** Voldemort who killed my parents. And definetely NOT a Malfoy!_>

" Do I need a reason to taste you?" asks Riddle in a seductive whisper. His slim tongue licks his lips again, tasting the remaining DNA on them and enjoying its authentic taste. " I've wanted to do that from the moment I realised how much you mean to me, and how much I need you." Harry looks on with shock and utter disbelief, however, he remained his mouth shut. " Your blood is something special, Harry. It is the foundation on upon which my life is dependant. It cures my wounds, defines your blood in my veins, and gives me more power and will than anything this pathetic world can offer me, if ever." Riddle leans closer to Harry, who didn't dare move. " It keeps me alive, love. You keep me alive." Meaningful eyes look into Harry's. Somehow, everything that Riddle seemed to say sounds sincere. He pulls away and looks at the other teen fully.

" Your blood provides will to life, yet it curses it and condems those who attempt to taste it. The very essence can bring the unconscious back to the living, if consumed properly. It gives will, strength, weakness, and power to those who drink it. However, being that it gives will, it can take away that will. As it becomes his strength, without it he is nothing but weakness. 

" Your blood is what has led us to this day. It binds us together, and now, I am here to complete that bond. Finishing my half of the prophesy."

Harry pauses his moment of shock for ten seconds, taking in that last sentence. _What bond? It's just blood. And what the hell is he talking about? I've never heard of a prophesy saying ' take the blood of your hatred and be bound together forever.' Who the hell wants to be woven to someone that they dispise anyway?_> There is only one way to find out the answers. " What bond are you talking about?"

" Did you ever wonder why I killed your parents, Harry? How I take this form that is fifty years old?" Riddle is whispering lightly. It is clear that this conversation is meant for the both of them alone. " Why I needed to kill you in the first place?"

Harry nodds a little, avoiding his never-ending bloodloss, and careful as to not make any sudden movements that would change Riddle's additude in any way. He absent mindedly wipes away the blood from his constantly -but painless- bleeding scar. Without looking, he could see Riddle's expression, feel morelike, and decides against wiping the fresh plasma on his shirt; for Riddle might get angrier this time around

" When Lily and James married, I had vowed to kill them," explains Riddle in a monotine deviod of lies. " However, since they're location was undisclosed, I wasn't able to prevent your birth, Harry. Yes, you would have been the cause of their death before you were even born. This is because of what would happen sixteen years later. 

" At that age the prophesy would be fulfilled. You see, when I first appeared at the Potter residence, James and Lily were slightly expecting my arrival. However, I was still able to catch them off guard. After I defeated your great father, I went in search for _you_. Not Lily; for I wanted you. Your mother and father needn't have died, but since they did anything and everything for you, they became noble martyrs for your sake.

" Then when I finally saw you in your manger, my powers were beginning to slip, and my control was lost. I was only able to say the words and point to your forehead, but nothing would take place. Why? Because of you. It had somethings to do with your mother, however, you yourself saved us from our cruel fate.

" I was greatly punished for trying to kill my other half, and I was reduced to nothing, as I may have explained before. Yes, Harry, my other half," he adds at Harry's startled gaze. " You are my other half." Riddle slightly smiles shyly and then looks at the moon in the darkening sky above. He could feel Harry's tears and blood mixing together, and gave him time to get rid of the show of weakness.

" But why? What would I do to you?" Harry was confused now. Riddle seemed to purposely avoid the point of Harry's alter in Riddle's life, however, Harry didn't mind listening to the other reasons of the other teen's actions.

" I'm getting there, love. Just be patient." Riddle looks back down into Harry's eyes. The only thing that can make him do things he never dreamt or thought of doing. " The prophesy said that you would be my my downfall, my power, my strength and my weakness. Everything you are, I will never be, and vise versa. We are two opposites down to the very core. That is why were need each other; why I need _you_.

" I was...incensed at first of what it all meant. When I was infatuated with the Dark Arts, and practiced my magic to its perfection, I hated the fact that I would have a weakness, and I dispised knowing that I would belong to someone; a person whom I cannot live without. It was hard for me to accept my fate, but only until one year ago, I have willingly approved of this irony, and I have planned to fulfill it." Riddle is sincerely smiling at the expressions of disbelief and confusion placed on Harry's face. He thought he looks adorable that way; completely oblivious to the fact that lies in all obvious riddles.

Harry just closes his eyes and breathes deeply, absorbing all that Riddle had said. Harry thought that they were connected as an easy bond through his scar, but an actual part of his soul? Harry wasn't even sure if he was completely a homosexual. However, he could himself as being _bisexual_. _What is the bloody difference?_>he asks himself in exasperation. His brows furrow slightly as he thinks about Riddle. So they are soulmates. And they have a unique bond that brings them together. There was so much irony in this fate, and Harry cursed it inwardly. However, he didn't know how to react to the thought of being with someone who had killed his parents and the Dursely's. It would be like betraying their memory. 

A sudden thought crosses Harry's mind while he digested all of the informaton his _other half_ had imprinted inside of his head.

_Did Dumbledore know?_

Emerald eyes are revealed once again as Harry's eyelids jerk open. Is that why all the charms and spells were placed on the Potter Residence? Dumbledore _knew_ and that he and his family would be attacked. Is that why he didn't want to tell Harry? Because of how he would react to the truth of him and Riddle? " Damn," he mutters as the shield veiled before his eyes flew open. That's why they needed him. He was the only one that could defeat Riddle because he _is_ him. He _is_ Tom Marvolo Riddle ( or at least a part of him).

He was almost chosen into Slytherin because of his relation to _Riddle_.

He met the Dark Lord countless times because of their _bond_; their _fate_ and _irony_ that they had shared.

Harry could see it now. Riddle's hair is almost as mused as his was. The midnight color is identical. Their figure was alike: narrowly build and slender. The complexion is beautifully tanned and creamy. The only thing that had set them apart were their eyes. Harry has a forest emerald green, and Riddle had a auburn ruby color to it. They could almost pass for twins, however, they were already passed as one being.

Riddle is silently staring at the realization now showing on his love's face. " Ah, so now you recognize the truth in it all, hmm? I was afraid it might take more than that, not that I'm calling you dense..." Riddle was actually looking forward to the explanation of using a kiss. " So, do you accept it?"

Harry snapps out of his reverie of reality and looks into the auburn coloured eyes. He really had no choice. Yes, there is all too much irony in this fate. However, he stands his ground. " And if I don't?"

The Dark Lord seems to look too pleased, because he just smirked. His tongue wipes over his rosy lips. " Then I'll just find..._other_ means of simple terms to help you," replies Riddle in a husky tone. Harry did _not_ want to know what he had meant by that. Instead, he just raised an eyebrow and wipes the blood away from his eyes and cheeks. His hand was practically soaked when he looked down at it, and nearly frowned. He could die of bloodloss. Harry uses his free hand to pull up the lip of his shirt and presses it against his forehead. The bleeding was terrible and his shirt was drenched in ten seconds of contact.

" Christ, damn it," Harry hisses as he pulls his shirt away. He looks at his right hand covered in blood. Riddle swiftly glides to take Harry's wrist and look at his hand. He studies it carefully, as though memorizing it's features visually. Before Harry could do or say anything, Riddle clasps his left hand into his. Their fingers were entwined beautifully, Riddle feeling the moist blood on his palm. Harry then realized what they share together. He is, however, oblivious to the anger growing in one of the Death Eaters; watching them enviously.

" Mine," mutters Riddle as he slowly leans in for a gentle kiss. Harry freezes at the movement; at the feel of lips against his own. He feels the other's right hand run swiftly through his hair and a tongue lightly begging for entrance. However, before Harry could oblige, a faint 'pop' sounds in the clearing and the figure of Lucius Malfoy appears. His bright blonde hair shines as he quickly kneels down and talks, as though speaking to the ground.

" My lord, Dumbledore is on his way with the Ministry. They have found this location."

Harry could sense great anger from Riddle for being interrupted and hearing the news about Dumbledore isolating this area. He breaks away slowly and turns around hastily. " Goddamn it," he hisses. " How did he manage this, Lucius?"

" I was told, Lord, from our spies in the Ministry, that the muggle loving fool received an owl from Weasley, telling him about what had happend. He gathered a flock of those who would listen and knew about the situation and they're coming here now. How they found this _particular_ spot is probably through the boy." Lucius had venom in his last sentence, but didn't _dare_ to look up at Harry right behind Riddle; for he knows how the Dark Lord feels about him.

" Very well, Lucius. You may be dissmissed, along with the rest of you," drawls Riddle coldly, a voice Harry hadn't heard since the first (and worst) encounter he had with the Heir of Slytherin. " We will have a meeting again soon. I will alert you all when the time arrives." He swiftly turns towards Harry and smirks with the same character, as though Lucius's interruption had changed him forever. " and hopefully you will able to join us as well, love." He leans towards Harry's left ear. " And when we do meet again, my heart, I will be _certain_ to claim you as _mine_, and I yours." He plants a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. His firey eyes look on intently into Harry's and then raises his wand. " I'm sorry." He takes a step backwards reluctantly. " Stupefy," he whispers. Before Harry could react, he was lying on the cold ground as the Death Eaters dissaparated one by one. The emerald flames burnt out as the last Death Eater watches Harry in slight pain, regret, helplessness, and most of all, raging anger for Tom Riddle who had _dared_ to touch Harry.

" God, will he pay for this," the voice whispers lowly, before dissaparating to his mansion.

  
  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  


_" That's very interesting, Severus. Thank you for telling me."_

Harry Potter slightly stirs in his unconsciuos state. He could feel soft bedding underneath him, and someone holding gently onto his left hand. The faint feel of it felt like wrinkled silk. Harry figured this to be Dumbleore's hand, and the voice as his. He forgot about the happenings earlier, and intended on listening to the conversation.

_What do you think we should do about it?"_

This voice, as Harry places it, is very angry, however, not directed at the Headmaster. This voice was Snape's.

_" Well, as Tom himself said, he can last without Harry's blood and he himself. However, since it strengthens his powers, and they are to be merged as one, he won't stop. I'm sure that Tom will not hurt Harry. However, pre-cautions still must be made. This is stil quite an interesting fact. We could use this to have Tom become on our side, and not have a war at all. I just don't think that Harry is ready just yet. And I am_ certain_ that Tom won't do anything harmful. However, if he does, I want to report it to me, Severus. But for now, Harry needs to go someplace safe. He can't stay here at Hogwarts. It does seem to be the first place that Tom would look." _The ancient voice seemed weary and filled with worry; yet, it hides more wisdom and thoughts that Dumbledore dares to let on. Harry had never heard this before, not this intense at least

_" Perhaps he can stay with me for the remaining month. However, if he comes around, I doubt that he will want to share that view of things. So if he would like to, he may choose to stay with the Weasley's._

Harry almost sighed loudly with relief, and then :

_" It could be dangerous for them. Remember, there is a special bond between Harry and Tom. Tom can easily find the Burrow if it is not in an undisclosed location. Harry needs to stay with you. It's safe there." Dumbledore sighs. " I understand your feelings for Harry, and I'm against nothing. No one ever is unless it involves the Dark Arts. But I do ask that before you do anything, explain it all to him. However, I do ask that you do nothing more. The prophesy that Tom speaks of is true. I was there when he received it._

It was in his sixth year that we went to visit Professor Seon, the divination teacher. As we were talking, his face turned blank and he spoke in a deep monotone about this bond that Tom and Harry now share. But how Tom returned to his youth, he didn't say. However, I do reckon that it was because of Harry's blood in his veins. It is a rather queer prediction, but it has proved to be true. If you get involved with the boy, Severus, I fear for you life, and your heart..."

Harry could feel the cold air move as Snape turns to leave.

  


_" Tom may not have claim on you yet, Harry," says Dumbledore softly. " But you do belong to him, and he you."_

  
  
  


~~*~~

  
  
  


The bedding is quite stiff and starchy this time. Hands clench and unclench the emerald quilt that they rest upon. The deep red curtains are draped around the bed, blocking the obvious sunlight. The boy sits up and looks around the large round queen sized bed. This couldn't be Hogwarts. Harry Potter opens the drape to his right and leaps out after finding his glasses on a nightstand. The room had a large bookshelf, a fire place, a desk at the far corner and three beautiful french windows aligned on each side of the room. Everything around him is practically green, red, blue or black. Harry walks to the edge of his bed and sees his trunk and Hedwig in her cage. She looks quite disgruntled. He smiles at her softly and opens her cage. The snowy owl flies out and perches herself on a perch by the window, facing away from her owner.

Harry remembers his state of half consciuosness. He heard Dumbledore saying that he had to stay over at Snape's. A shudder wipes through his body. Also the night before's events were still very clear in his mind, but he didn't want to worry about that now. He only had one problem on his mind: being at Seveus Snape's home. _This is were Snape lives. I'm at Snape's house!_> Harry almost yelled that out loud, but thought better of it. He is in a Death Eater's home. A _Death Eater_! What was Dumbleodre _thinking_?! Harry nearly yelped as the large oak door opened. A small elf pokes it's head through the small crack.

" Ah, Mister Harry Potter has awakened. Master sends Ray up here to offer Harry Potter some breakfast. Are you hungry sir?"

Now that Harry thought about it, he did feel weak and hungry (probably due to the major bloodloss). He nodds slowly and follows the elf out of the room and to the stairs. The Manor was beautiful. The colors that filled Harry's room were all over the place, added with the gold color of the rails. At the third step from the bottom, he felt a wave a dizziness before losing his balance and toppling over with a small squeal. He feels strong arms close around him, holding him close.

Harry suddenly felt the safety and warmth radiating from the protective embrace. There wasn't anything but pure fonding. He is in slight reverie of his thoughts about his Potions Master.

" Potter?" the voice seemed a bit hesitant and worried. "Potter!"

Harry snapps out of his distraction and looks up at the obsidian eyes shining and soft hair brushing it's sides. An intake of air is caught in his throat. Snape's hair was normal. Not greasy, tangled, or mused. A soft smile plays on Harry's lips, forgetting about their differences and looks at his Professor through the eyes of a friend-to-be.

. Snape places Harry rightfully on the floor. " Are you okay, boy?" Harry nods and his smile broadens. _I think we'll just be friends._> thinks Snape as he looks curiously at his student for one last year. _ I couldn't bare to lose this. Not ever._>. And Snape turns around, leading Harry into the kitchen for breakfast without another word; but with rare kindess as an implication for a new and strong friendship.

  
  
  



	3. Fate and Irony Revealed...

P{font-family: "Times New Roman"} P{font-size: 16px} P{text-indent: 30px} P{color: #ff2520}   
  
  


Fate and Irony Revealed...

  
  


The summer is now over and Harry Potter is left packing his trunk for the next day for his return to Hogwarts. His broom, books, other important items were securley packed and Harry rechecked it all for the third time that evening. After all, he had nothing better to do. Snape was out since that afternoon after lunch and Harry was reduced to doing nothing but reading or packing. This is all he can do to rid his mind of the troubling thoughts that dare to haunt him day and night.

After the Dursley's died, he went through their things, and sorted them out. He gave all of the priceless and valuable items to Marge Dursley (Uncle Vernon's sister), and was surprised when she had a change of heart and _made_ him keep the rest of their fortunes. However, to all the things Harry or Aunt Marge had no use for, they donated it to the Salvation Army, who were more then ecsatic to accept it all. Harry changed the money into Galleons and offered them to the Weasley's. But since Fred and Greorge opened their shop ( The Weasley Wizard Weezes) in Hogsmeade, they really did not need the money ( that added up to about five thousand galleons), and they declined. However, after pleas in the hundreds, they only took two thousand and left the rest to Harry. He really didn't have a choice and added them to his fortune under Gringotts.

But this isn't all that bothered him: going through the heartbreak of the deaths of his last family. But about what _else_ that had happened that night. Harry couldn't seem to set his mind off of the sujbect, as questions ran through his mind. The same ones even. Vol-To-damn it! _Riddle_ was haunting him everywhere he went and in everything that he did. The other teen was simply _there_, reminding him of his-_their_ fate.

At night he would have erotic dreams about "completing" their bond as Riddle would put it. Harry would always the submissive person, and Riddle would be the dominant half, taking Harry with great control, however, with the greatest gentleness. This just proves to Harry how much Riddle wants this, how much he _needs_ this. This just creeps him out even more, and he needed to tell someone. But who?

Snape has been nice all summer, like a friend. However, Harry didn't want to tell him anything because of how it would ruin the double missions that he had to do: servant of Riddle, spy for Dumbledore. It seems a little more than one can handle, and so he just left it at that. Besides, how would Snape react to seeing the object of Harry's dreams, knowing about the things they do? Harry shudders at the thought and sits on his chair by an open french window. _I doubt that would be a pretty picture. Snape seeing Riddle and then_imagining_ what goes on in my head at night._> Harry laughs silently at the thought, and looks calmly out the window onto the emerald plains.

Harry didn't **dare** tell Sirius; for the poor man might spend another sentence in Azkaban for attempted murder ( no one truly knows that Tom Riddle is actually Voldemort). After Harry's seventh year, he will be able to live with his beloved Godfather, since he already had a place to stay and such. All Harry had to do was get through his last year of Hogwarts and through another counter with Voldemort ( as Sirius put it, incase he came).

" Yeah, sure Sirius, I'll get through my next encounter with Voldemort without a _scratch_," Harry mutters sarcastically, knowing that this encounter will mean _forever_ with the Dark Lord. _Or if you give him what he wants, Harry, I'm sure that title will change_>. " Yeah, it'll change to ' The Boy Who Lived's Other Half '. Wonder how Rita Skeeter would propose to that?" Harry muses. " ' What happened to Granger? Did she run off with that Victor Krum?' " He imitates the high annoying voice. " ' How does it feel to be gay? Is the sex good?' " Harry smiles and blushes to himself, thankful that no one is there to hear him say that. _ I can't believe _that_ slipped out_>. He would _die_ if Snape heard that. Behind him he hears a throat clearing purposely, alittle embarrassed.

_Aw, shit. Too late._

Harry hesitantly turns around and stands up, facing his guest in his room. Sure enough Snape was there, a pink tinge lingering on his cheeks, looking away out the window away from Harry. _Whoa, Snape's blushing. This is bad_> " Err...I didn't...see you there, Professor. I-is dinner ready?" Harry could feel his face turn hot. _ You dolt, Harry! What even made you_ think_ about gay sex?! Huh?! Now Snape thinks-sorry- **knows** that you **think** about Riddle! Wait a sec, how long has he been there?_>

" Yes, Harry. Dinner is ready. Are you up to it, or should I leave..."

" No, I'll be down," says Harry hastily and walks over to Snape, who leaves to lead him. Harry keeps his eyes downcast, avoiding Snape's eyes if he ever looked back, which he did several times. " Err...Professor, h-how long were you...there?" he asks as they head down the spiral staicase. " Because, err...I was just kidding around you know-"

" It's alright, Potter," says Snape quite gently as they enter the dining room, and take seats across from each other on the vertical sides. " I already know a great deal of what is to happen."

  
  
  


~*~

  
  


Dinner was delicious, and went by quietly. Harry could tell from Snape's previous tone that the older man didn't want to talk about it. What puzzles him most is how he found out, and why was he so reluctant about it. Harry found out two years ago that his father and Snape had a relationship. Well, actually, Snape liked-_loved_ his father, but he didn't feel the same. Thus, he married Lilly Evans instead. However, after Harry gets out of Hogwarts, he will be able to go through his family belongings, and find out the truth. His Potions master couldn't have been so bitter during Harry's first four and a half years if it was just rejection. There was more. Yes, much more.

Snape excuses himself as they finished at the same time and stalked away. Harry left no later up to his room and looks out the open window. He could see a faint white bird circling the forest beyond, probably searching for prey. He looks at his wrist watch and sees that it's six thirty. The sudden urge to fly runs through his mind and he scambles out of his chair to his trunk. Taking out his broom, parchment and quill, he wrote down a note for Snape to tell him that he'll be out flying, and will be back at eight. Re-reading the letter, he nodds his appoval and leaves it at the foot of his bed. Harry walks to the window and seats his Firebolt before taking off into the falling dusk. The icy cool air feels wonderful against his hair as he acsends over the five story manor and circles above.

" It must be lonely," his whispers taking in the size. " to live all by yourself." A wave of sympathy crashes over him as he remembers a conversation he had shared with Dumbledore.

  


_" Harry, there's something you should know." Dumbledore looks out the window as Harry sits anxiously in his seat in the Headmaster's office. " Professor Snape had feelings for your father."_

Harry just gasped, however, he was truly unphased. He figured that something had gone wrong to make Snape hate his father so much.

" You see, in their fifth year, Severus had fallen in love after a two year crush. He would try to be friends with James, who never turned him away. However, his friends disliked Severus, and he never got that far. But James never gave up. He continued to be friends with Severus, and had gotten the other Madaurers to like him as well, which in time, had succeeded. But you see, after a while, Severus had confessed how he felt, and James gently turned away, admitting that he belonged to someone else. That was the night of the full moon, and Sirius knew about it in secret. He told Severus to go to the Whomping Willow, and tickle the knot to enter. Severus did as he was told; for Sirius used the excuse that James wanted to see him. However, when James found out, he ran after him, and saved him. Severus never forgot that. He still believed that James told Sirius to instruct him to go to the willow to meet him, except a werewolf was there, ready to pounce on him. He thought this was all James's doing, and never forgave him.

" And since you, Harry, remind him so much of his past love, his angered words and expressions veil the true pain within that are expressed to you. I'm sorry that you have to be the one to endure it, but you are all he has to be angry at. You are all he has to have will. Remember that, and decide his love's fate from there; for you hold them both, Harold James Potter..."

  


Harry looks up into the sky and a drop of rain falls onto his glasses. Ten seconds later a downpur begins. He ascends higher and flies to the other side of the mansion, zooming about as fast as he could go from one ends of the field to the next, careful not to stray too far. He descends fast and furiuosly down to the ground from seventy feet in the air. Harry figures that he is at least going eighty kph (kilometers per hour). The ground was coming closer and closer and he could feel the adrenaline rush. His right arms extends out three feet from the ground and clench around several pieces of grass before pulling out of the dive straightly. He hopps off his broom with ease and opens his fist. Lying there are five pieces of grass, damp and sticking to his palm. A triumphant smile crosses his lips. " Yep, I got it good." His Wronski Feint was almost perfect. Next time he needs to try from ninety feet at one hundred kph.

He leaps back onto his broom for one more go. His speed increases and he estimates the twenty feet above the seventy and looks up. If he goes up another fifty or less, he could touch the clouds, but there were thunder in them, and he didn't dare try. Wiping his right hand free from the grass, he looks down and slightly holds his breath. He was so far from the ground. A confident look crosses his face as he begins to descend. He knew it wasn't safe because he could slip off his broom, but the force of the wind as he flies against it keeps him seated. At about seventy five feet he brings his speed up to fifty five kph, and then as he passes fifty feet, ninety kph at least. He leans forward until his chin is almost parallel to the stick of his broom.

_Yes, ten more feet._> He reaches out again and spots a bright blue tulip. His hand clamps over it and he uses his legs to press down hard against the other ends of the broom to straighten himself. It works beautifully and he is sitting on his broom; feet barely touching the ground and looking at his prize. He luckily grabbed it's stem instead of it's petals. Another smile crosses his rosy lips. _Next time, ninety feet at one-_>.

**" POTTER!"**

Harry winces at the angry tone of voice and lowly flies towards the manor. Snape is on the roof with his wand in front of him like a microphone. " It's no wonder why he was so loud." mutters Harry as he ascends to the roof to Snape, who looks pale and has jagged breath. Harry's vision was clouded because of the rain on his glasses, but he could still see the anger in Snape's eyes. He lands swiftly on the stone floor and holds his broom in one hand, with the tulip in the other.

Snape whispers the counter spell of his loud voice and approaches Harry. His obsidian eyes were almost aligned with Harry's green ones, except maybe one inch higher." You could have gotten _killed_! Let alone fall off your broom and have _all_ of your bones regrown. What were you thinking?!" His voice wasn't angry and whispered venomously through gritted teeth; but worried and concerned through a loud slightly cracked voice. " You may be great on a broomstick, Potter, but you still could have gotten seriuosly hurt! Did you even think about what would happen it you did injure yourself? If you died? I would _personally_ come after you and kill you again myself. That's what would happen! Maybe that can knock more sense-"

Harry's index finger places itself on Snape's lips and he stops immediatley. " I'm not a little brat anymore, sir. And if I did die, I would come after you to make sure you don't come after me. Thank you for your concern but I'm in one piece and still breathing." He takes his finger away. " I'm sorry about what happened, and I won't do it again... on a rainy day...when you're watching." The flower in his hand with his broom is switched to the other. " Here," he hands it to Snape. " in remembrance of me, and you." He gives the unusual bright blue flower to Snape's left hand at his side. A bright smile crosses his face as he looks at the shocked expression on Snape's face. " and a continuation of a friendship you lost twenty three years ago." Harry brushes away a wet lock of hair away from Snape's face and turns to walk into the mansion.

Snape stands there for a while, thinking about what he saw before he called Harry in and yelling at him. Gods, how he looks so much like James. The talent on the broom has not skipped a generation, and Snape knew very well Harry couldn't die. It's just that he couldn't afford to lose someone he cared so much about. The affection he gave so rarely was never returned, until now, in terms of great friendship of caring.

" Thank you, Harry..."

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Emerald eyes open to the sunlight streaming in through an open window and open velvet drapes. He made a mental note to talk about putting the guests at the _west_ side of the mansion with Snape. He looks at his snitch clock that he had left out on the nightsand. It read eight fifteen a.m. Crawling out of bed, he takes his clean robes on the other nightstand on the left side of his bed and walks into the shower yawning.

After Harry had made _certain_ that all things were packed, he heads downsators for breakfast. Snape was already sitting on his side of the table, looking at his hands on his lap. As Harry sits down, the Potions master looks up and greets him with a small smile.

" Sleep well?"

Harry yawns for the umpteenth time that morning and lazyily runs his hand from behind his head to the top, ruffling his mused hair even more. " I couldn't get a good night's. It was chilly." Which it was, however, he was leaving out one major detail. Images of Riddle were clearer, and this time Harry was _dominating_ him. He shudders slightly and rests his head on the table unceremoniously. He _needs_ to tell someone. It was surprising that there was a morning that he didn't wake up from a wet dream, which would have been _so_ embarrassing. He could imagine Snape walking around and seeing a house elf with sheets in it's hands every day. Yep, that would be the summer...

" Shouldn't have gone off in the rain, hmm?" Harry could feel Snape's triumphant smirk through the innocent statement. " I'm surprised you don't have a cold already."

Harry slightly chuckles. " I have a very strong immune system, as you may know, from playing Quidditch. I couldn't possibly catch a common cold." Yeah right. In the beginning of the summer when he stayed with the Weasley's, he was sick for four days because of the " common cold". " Not that I'm _ boasting_ or anything."

A soft genuine laugh fills Harry's ears. " Yes, but of course. However, just when you thought the Golden Boy could not be more modest, this happens. A common cold indeed." Snape's gentle mirth continues, and Harry looks up at his Professor oddly. He was ...laughing. A smile plays on his lips as his teacher calms down slowly.

_Yes, right where my father had left off._>

  
  


~*~

  
  


" The ministry vehicle will be at Privet Drive to pick you up and drop you in London." Snape helps Harry carry his heavy trunk outside of the Snape Manor. He looks at his student beside him and gives him his ticket. " I'm sure you know how to Apparate?"

Harry takes his ticket and nodds. " Dumbeldore made me learn it last year, incase I ever needed it to get away from Death Eaters or so.." he drifts off for a moment, wondering about the meeting Riddle had mentioned the night the Dursley's died. " Proffessor, about a Death Eater meeting, did you ever have one recently?" He could see light pain in the other man's eyes, but then vanishes as quickly as it had come.

" No, dear boy, not yet. However, speaking of Dumbledore, he would like to talk to you after the feast; you, Violet, and Malfoy, also Weasley and Granger I suppose." He turns away and looks at a wizarding watch on his wrist, because it read: ' time to leave.' " Well, best be off. If trouble occurs, just, err, well, don't mess up."

Harry chuckles. " Yes sir." He takes Hedwigs cage, grabbs onto his trunk, and with a blink of an eye, he was gone with a 'pop'. Severus turns back inside his mansion to get ready for his own departure.

  


Harry appears at #4 Privet Dr. with his belongings in one piece. There in front of him was a black large car, and a man dressed in red leaning against the vehicle. He takes one look at Harry and scambles to help him with his belongings. After everything was in the trunk, Harry and the usher had boarded the car and they were zooming off to London's Underground Trainstation. The ride was quite silent, and the driver seemed to be in slight embarassment. He kept glancing up at the rear view mirror to look at the _famous_ Harry Potter. Harry didn't appear to notice, but he did take knowledge of those quick looks.

After about thirty minutes ( the drivers of Minisrty cars drive crazily fast), they were at the terminal for the trainstation. The usher offered to retrieve the cart, and Harry is left waiting.

He could see some of the wizarding students approach the barrier and enter through when they thought no muggle was looking. Two more cars pull in behind him ( Minisrty cars also) and Hydra Darken-Violet and Draco Malfoy each step out gracefully, and look at Harry between them as soon as they realized that he was standing there.

" Ah, waiting for your dear usher to find you a cart, Potter?" asks Malfoy as his father and mother step out behind him, and his usher to open the trunk. Harry could see Lucius stop and glare at Riddle's other half. Pure hatred was etched onto his face, and Harry just smirks.

" Well, _Mr._ Malfoy. Fancy meeting you here, and I thought you'd be trying to avoid me." He looks at the expression turn into a Malfoy sneer.

" Yes, I do try, Potter, however, I figured that you would've gone off sooner, or come later. Yes, the greatest mistakes I will have to regret for the remaining of the day."

A soft chuckle sounds on Harry's left side, and the attention is turned towards it. Violet's mother was watching the scene with a hand on her hip. " Yes, do keep this additude up, Malfoy, and someone will _really_ give you punishment to make up for it, hmm? However, I do think that a leather whip _will_ suit your preference of the indulgence."

Narcissa giggles lightly and signals a thumb up for Lacerta's comment as she and Draco walk with the usher to the Platform.

Harry's usher returned and packed the trunk and cage onto the cart. " All set sir."

Harry nodds his appreciation and glances at Lucius, who is fuming at Lacerta. " So, the lady's right, is she? I didn't know you went for younger looking men, but hey, I saw the wa-" He is cut off as someone catches his eye behind Lucius. The older Malfoy must have sensed this, becuase he turns around and saw none other than Tom Riddle. He averts his gave and steps aside, knowing that he shouldn't bow because it would cause a commotion of suspicions.

" Talking about me already?" Riddle whispers as he approaches Harry. The other teen just looks away with a pink color lingering on his cheeks, cursing Riddle for having this effect on him." Ah, so you do recieve the dreams that I send." Harry turns to Riddle disbelievingly then. " Yes, a little trick I picked up in my sixth year, but don't worry, your the first one I've used it on with..._that_ particular event."

They could silently hear Lacerta and Hydra giggle and walk towards the platform. Harry turns to the large clock posted above the entrance to the Station. It reads: 11:15 and he could practically _hear_ the Hogwarts Express steaming to take off. The sound wasn't only obvious to his ears, however.

" You're train is leaving without you, Potter," says Lucius without his usual sneer, as though he were trying to avoid any trouble Riddle would give him if he didn't. " Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

Harry looks at Lucius with an easy glare. " All to true for you, Lucius. It's almost as if you want to get rid of me so soon. Although, I can't say I compleltey disagree. The sooner I get away from you, the-" He is interrupted as Riddle palces a slender finger over his lips and lean closely into his left ear.

" Mind your manners, love. Or no more dreams for you."

_Thanks,_>thinks Harry as Riddle pulls away and places a soft chaste kiss on his lips. _I could do with a good night's sleep._> He gives one last glare at an angry Malfoy and makes his way to the Platform. Unconsciuosly licking his lips and tasting Butterbeer.

" Be careful of what you wish for," Harry could hear Riddle whisper after him. He turns quickly around and finds his other half gone, and Lucius helping his wife getting into the limo, giving Harry one last menacing glance before stepping in himself. Harry smiles slyly at his retreating form and enters the barrier of Platform 9 and three-quarters, completely obliviuos to the implication of Riddle's words.

  
  


~*~

  
  


" Damn Harry, what took you." Ron takes Hedwigs cage as Harry hauls his trunk into the last compartment. Hermione sits by the window and strokes Crookshanks lovingly on her lap, and cocks her eyebrows to show that she wants an explaination as well. " and your lips look flushed. Looks like someone had a snogging session before he arrived." Ron nudges Harry at the side with his elbow, who was turning red fatser than a street light.

" You know, Violet kind of boarded a bit before you, Harry. Perhaps, _she_ is the lucky girl?" Hermione stressed the word she, hinting something oblivious to Harry. The Golden Boy just sits across from Hermione and Ron as the train moves, avoiding their looks of praise.

" I suppose the Wonder Boy couldn't wait forever, now could he?" A mildly cold drawl sounds through open compartment doors, as the owner and Violet walk in. " Gave up on Chang I see. But don't worry, surely your new..._interest_ proves to be...more of an interest?"

" Sod off, Malfoy," says Ron rather calmly as he glares into silvery grey eyes. " You know _nothing_ of Harry's personal life. Or do you?" his last sentence displayed mockery, and Draco's eyes hardened.

" I know more than you do, Weasel. So I suggest you shut your yap before I make you."

Ron leaps up to his feet. " You know what, Malfoy-?"

" Just leave him,be, Ron. He _does_ know more than you do," groans Harry in guilt, for not telling his friends about Riddle. He could feel Ron's surprised expression, and looks at the red-haired Gryffindor to meet it.

" So _this_ is your snogging partner," says Hermione through disguised sarcasm and eyeing Malfoy with a glint in her eyes. " Yes, quite interesting indeed."

" Hey, hey, hey, Granger. Keep your eyes to yourself," cuts in Violet and crosses her arms. " Besides, Harry is already taken by someone in the same field, if you follow me." She glances at Malfoy. " Even more of an interest than this catch."

" Who is this _someone_, Hydra. Please, do tell. Who could possibly more attractive than I?" responds Malfoy in sarcasm of interest. Although his eyes tell otherwise. He does know who Harry's secret lover is; for he was there as Riddle told Harry..

" He's taken, Malfoy. It won't do you any good. You'll just have to suffer another heartbreak. I've heard Pansy dumped you for Blaise. Well, if that isn't irony," says Ron with delight at Draco's pale expression with the name of Pansy. " As I recall, you dumped Blaise, Pansy dumped you, and I suppose Blaise will dump Parkinson? Yes, our perfect little love triangle. You Slytherins are _so_ easy to predict."

Violet smirks. " Ah, well, a score of 300% to Weasley for stating the obvious. Now, how about you continue your little streak and tell me _exactly_ what I'm going to do if you don't shut it!"

" Don't see why I should, since you already know for yourself."

" Yes, but for your sake."

" I think your intentions are obvious, Violet."

" Shut it, Granger. I didn't ask for-"

" Just _stop_ the bickering already! You will all know about my love life when we enter Hogwarts!" Harry sighs and looks away to the window. " Dumbledore will speak to us all about what had happened this summer after the feast. Surely we can keep everything civilized until we do so."

" You mean your fan club doesn't know, Potter?"

" Know _what_, Potter?" asks Ron.

" No, they don't Malfoy. And I regret not telling them. But when we speak to Dumbledore, it will save me alot of breath, and perhaps I can be more elaborate."

Violet takes a seat beside Hermione and crosses her arms. " We are not to talk about it so pubicly, Draco. Or have you forgotten..."

" Just ruin my Goddamn fun, Hydra!" Malfoy sits beside Harry and runs his hand through his hair.

" Sorry."

" You don't mean it."

" Yeah, I know."

" Then why the hell apologize?"

Violet shruggs her shoulders and twirls her wand between her fingers.

Ron was left standing and looking quite disgruntled. " Wait a sec, Violet and Malfoy know, but we don't?" He looks at Hermione, who cocks her eyebrow -in a way of saying 'oh, well'- and resumes to pet Crookshanks. " Why is there so much wrong here?"

" Just drop the Goddamn subject, Weasley and wait until we get to the Goddamn school! Goddamn!" Malfoy throws his hands exasperatedly in the air and crosses his arms, staring out the window beside his best friend.

" When did this all happen?"

" Ron, if you don't shut _up_..."

" Yeah, I already got it, Violet," mutters Ron and sits beside Harry, who still looks red with embarassment and dazed in deep thought.

  
  


~*~

  
  


The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was quite silent. No one dared speak, and as half of them were enemies with each other, there was possibly nothing to talk about. As the snack lady came in, they all purchased different candies, and ended up sharing with each other without words. One had something that the other wanted, and they spread their candies on a collapsable table embedded between the chairs to gain better access.

The whole time, Ron kept on shooting Harry angered glances, and received glances ten times as worse from Violet to tell him to drop it. Malfoy just sat snacking on chocolate frogs (which were Ron's previously) and looked at the card inside the box.

" Ooh, goodies. I got Aggrippa," he says in a boring tone, breaking the silence. Ron looks up immediately. " I've got about ten of her." He places it on the table and chews on Berttie Botts Every Flavored beans. His face expresses disgust as he takes a napkin to politely take out the bean. " Christ! I bit into a vomit flavored one! Je-sus! I should sue!"

Ron falls over laughing and Hermione, Harry, and Violet snicker alittle on the horrified expression on Malfoy's face.

" You're too rich, Malfoy," says Harry and takes out a bean from the blonde Slytherin's bag. A grey one appeared between his fingers as he withdraws his hand and pops the candy into his mouth. He ill-manneredly spits it out and wipes is mouth. " I got a _metal_ flavored bean."

Hermione raises her eyebrows and tries her luck. A dark brown bean is pulled out and she bites into it. Her face turned to an expression of distaste but swallowed it. " A _burnt_ taste was in mine. Ughh."

Ron sits up and wipes his tears of mirth away from his eyes and takes out a bean. A crimson colour was to his bean, and he bravely places it in his mouth. After two chews he blanches and does as Draco did with his bean. " Sick! Mine tasted like _blood_."

They all turn to him with disgusted expressions; either from their own bean, or because of the flavor Ron had received. Violet raises her eyebrow and shoves her hand impatiently into the bag of Beans. A sea foam green is the color of the candy she pops into her mouth. She chews forcingly and swallows. " Sea weed." Hermione takes the bag and reseals it, using a sealing spell.

" Well, enough surprises." She glances at her semi-fancy wrist watch. " We should be arriving in fifteen minutes. We had better place on our robes." Her glance is suddenly caught by the day of their return to Hogwarts. " Why, we're returning on a Saturday!"

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


The old Headmaster of Hogwarts stands up after the Sorting of First years, and gathers attention from everyone in thw whole room. His eyes sparkle merrily, however, his face expressed otherwise. He seems worn out, and worry some, but that couldn't seem to manage to ruin his mood.

" Another School Year, it is. And I welcome all of our new comers to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" The whole room erupts with excitement, and goblets are being beated against the tables. " Ah, yes." he continues after the student body has calmed down. " However, this year won't be the same as it were as it would like to be remembered. Cautions would have to be taken all through out the year, and no one is to wander off alone after six without a partner. Times are becoming dangerous, and we cannot allow any risks." His blue eyes seem to land on Harry for a second, before pressing on. " I do not say this to alarm you, but to forewarn you all! I am sure you are aware of the times, but I am just a mere reminder. Please, do mind to not wander outside of Hogwarts grounds, unless instructed for class, or Quidditch practices and matches. I wish us all, a safe and merry year. Let the feast begin!"

Empty plates and jugs fill with luxurious food and drinks. For the time of the Welcoming Feast, everyone had forgotten all of their problems. However, excluding one person. Harry still ate as he always did, but with less enthusiasm. How would he explain to his two best friends and Dumbledore about Riddle? The other teen seems to take up all the space in his mind. Harry does _not_ want to believe what Riddle says is true. And he does _not_ want to feel the same way. Or does he?

His memory faintly remembers the kisses the other's soft lips plant on his own. The memory is faint, yes, but it is still there. Dreams weren't pleasant, and they were envading his day dreams, if he ever dozed off in an afternoon nap, or if he was simply just looking into space. This was all getting out of hand, and Harry was greatful to be able to share his _distractions_ with others, even if they have to be with Draco and Hydra as well. _I wonder if I can consider them as real friends._> He glances over to the Slytherin table. Malfoy and Violet were looking at him every now and then, but not with the menacing glares that they would give him; but with looks of a distant,-however, closing- friendship. Their glances seem to be filled with sympathy, but Harry passed that thought. _Damn, even the Dynamic Duo of Hogwarts is looking at me like I'm a lost child. But I would feel sorry for myself too_> He takes his goblet and drinks the pumpkin juice. He pauses. _Wait a minute, I already do_>

A soft groan escapes Harry's lips as Dumbledore stands up once again to end their feast with a closing remark.

" One last reminder, we will have a Welcome Back Ball this Saturday!" Most students were cheering until Proffessor McGonagall tapped her goblet to silence everyone. " Thank you, Minerva. As I was saying. This ball will be held at eight thirty that night, until midnight, or perhaps an hour or two afterwards. This dance does not require dress robes!" Immediately the students familiar with muggle ways begin to talk wildly amongst themselves about what they were going to wear, until yet again McGonagall interrupts them.

" I'm glad to please you all. Music will be provided containing both Muggle and Wizarding. I wish you all sweet dreams! Good night! Oh, and since today is a Satruday, there will be no classes tomorrow!"

Students begin to rise from their chairs and follow their House Prefects to the Respective Tower in which they belong. However, as Malfoy, Violet, Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood, the Headmaster calls to them, making them halt in their places.

" Ah, I recall we have an important meeting after the Feast?"

" Yes, of course, Professor," replies Malfoy as they all follow him out to the corridors.

Silence follow them as they approach the Gargoyle blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office. The Headamster whispers the password (Jelly crickets) and the statue leaps to life and then aside. The group heads in and up the staircase to the top. They enter moments later to see a black shaggy dog looking intently at Fawkes, who was singing, and then stopped at the sight of visitors. Harry immediately runs to the dog and gives it a hug.

" Hi, Sirius!" He greets and steps back to have the dog change into it's true form. A handsome man stands before Harry and gives him a proper hug.

" Hey, kid. I'm glad you're okay." Sirius breaks away and looks at Hermione and Ron, giving them a nod of greeting, which they return. He turns to Violet and Malfoy, who were shocked with their mouths hanging slightly open.

" Ah, yes. Mr. Black. This is Mr. Draco Malfoy and Ms. Hydrian Darken-Violet," introduces Dumbledore, referring to them with his fingers gently. " They, too, are involved in this."

" Involved with what, Professor?" asks Ron, thinking back to the time on the train.

" You will soon find out. Please take a seat."

There are seven chairs in a small circle, and they each take a seat. Dumbledore and Sirius were between the two houses.

" Now, I have called this short noticed meeting because there is something that must be discussed," begins Dumbledore calmly. " And I ask that whatever is said within these walls, stay here. This is quite important, and I do ask for you all to keep this on the down low." Everyone gapes at the Headmaster's slang of 'down low'.

" This summer, something tragic happened, and Harry's remaining family were killed."

Sirius and Hermione were the only ones who didn't know, because they simply stared with shock and sympathy.

" Our sources say that a spy for Voldemort had gotten access to the files, and gave them to him, for a suprise attack. We didn't know until Aurther Weasley owled us. After we discovered this, I gathered sources, and we headed out for Privet Drive. Finding the actual location was difficult, since the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself used a very powerful Protection spell, and nothing could be seen or sensed. It was only after about an hour that we found Harry, lying unconscious in a small clearing."

Harry almost flushed with embarrassment as all eyes were upon him, and he knew his worst fear of revealing what Riddle had said to him would come soon.

" It is to my understanding," continues Dumbledore softly. " that nothing is as it was with Voldemort. He has gained more power and more health from the stars. He is as he was about sixty years ago: strong, youthful, and everything you would expect to see in old photographs of him. This is because of the prophesy predicted many decades ago, in Tom's sixth year.

The divination teacher, Professor Seon, was overcome by a force, and told us of a prophesy that is repeated to the same two soul mates everytime they are reincarnated. The one born before the other would try to kill his other half and be punished to be reduced to nothing. The younger half would grow with a bond with the other, that others would call hatred or fear. Each time the two souls would meet, they would clash with anger and hatred; missplaced love and affection is what it truley is, however.

" As the younger half turns sixteen, the other would slowly begin to return to the youth of sixteen. And as they complete the bond in the next two years, they will be practically connected at the hip; inseperable, and will age together and die together. This is the strength of their bond.

" Only until I did find out about who the two souls are, thanks to Sibyll Trelawney-"

Hermione held in a strangled snigger of disbelief.

- I did some research on the origin of this prophesy (believe it or not they actually have records of this), and they were cast be Gordric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin."

This fact earned many gasps and beyond shocked expressions.

" They were mortal enemies!" says Hermione like an outburst.

" They _hated_ each other," adds Violet bewildered. " And it went beyond that."

" _Opposites_," mumbles Sirius as though in thought.

" Exactly, Padfoot," says Dumbledore brightly. " _Opposites_. One was what the other wasn't, and together, they created a perfect whole! They casted an eternally binding spell on their souls, and whoever they were reincarntaed to, would have the same fate forever! How they did this is incredible. There are no specific details, however, I do think that they took the most powerful binding spell and added their own magic into it. It is indeed mysterious. And I know no more after that. But on to the present.

" The effect of the bond is already taking its effect on Tom Riddle; for he is already becoming attacted to his soulmate."

At this, Harry shudders involunterily without anyone noticing. They were all too busy to hear Dumbledore press on.

" Unfortunately for him, his other half isn't too willing, and it will indeed take some time. Sadly, some time is what we cannot spare. Two of To- _Voldemort's_ followers is already turning their back on him, because they probably have as much knowledge as I do. If Tom is not complete, or is his other half, then they will fall, and the two traiters will rise to do as they wish. It has come to my attention that they are already forming a plan to take Tom's other half. When, I don't know, but it will be soon." The Headmaster pauses for any questions, because some of them seem confused.

" So, sir," speaks up Malfoy. " If Tom isn't complete, the Dark Side would win for sure if they decide to attack?"

" Excellent question, Mr. Malfoy, and yes, they will win."

" But how are we certain that Tom will be on the Light side, sir?" asks Ron wisley, looking at Fawkes for a moment, who was snoozing peacefully.

" Because Tom's other half is the superior one, and he would do _anything_ for this person." Dumbledore glances quickly at Harry, before arousing suspicion that Harry _is_ Tom's soul mate.

" Tom is weak because of what he did to this person?" asks Sirius and looks at Harry, carefully putting everything into place.

" Yes, and no. Other than doing something terrible because of his own selfishness, he also chooses to. Only because, obviously, he is in love with this person beyond our comprehesions. It's all amazing, yes, but not impossible."

" What if Tom's other half is already seing someone? Like, in love with someone else?" asks Harry out of the blue. He might as well try to find a loophole in being with Tom Riddle.

" It won't last, the Light Side will perish without them togther, and the two will live unhappily even if they claim the love someone else," replies Dumbledore with full emphasis. " Also it is vitually impossible, for the one they love ( other than besides each other) will never complete them, no matter what."

" So there are no counter curses." says Violet in a slight form of question.

" No. And believe it or not, Gryffindor and Slytherin _are_ soulmates, so nothing can go around or break that fact to defeat the prophesy.

There is a thoughtful pause after Dumbledore's response. Everything is simply easy, however, explaining it is quite hard. It doesn't exactly make perfect sense, but it does make enough sense to understand how and why it was done, and why the prophesy must be carried out in this era of the reincarnation.

" What does that have to do with us?" asks Hermione after a while.

" You all were chosen by me to thoroughly understand what the deal is," says Dumbldore lightly. " Others will know who the two are, and that is about it. Severus knows this all, for he helped me conclude it. Remus Lupin: I was not able to contact, and you all are close friends. It's important that you understand one another, and this situation."

Malfoy seemed to scowl and Violet just blinked and looked awy, twirling her wand between her fingers.

" So, Professor," says Ron slowly. " Who is this...other half?"

" Tom Marvolo Riddle's other half is Harry Potter..."

  
  



	4. Fate and Irony's Arrival...

  
  
  


The room went silent at once. Malfoy and Violet were smirking vividly, Sirius looks at Dumbledore as if he'd gone mad, Hermione had teary eyes, and Ron doubled over and fell on the floor. Harry just closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He never _ever_ wants to be reminded of his fate _again_. Looking in to the situation, he didn't want to be Riddle's mate anymore. Not that he ever did before, however, he didn't mind as much as he does _now_.

" Dumbledore..." Sirius begins hesitantly. " Are you serious? I mean...H-Harry? They're bind together...forever?"

" However long forever lasts. Yes, Sirius, they are together." Dumbledore smiles grimly and looks at Harry, who looked as though the world was misearably ending.

" But..Tom...Is he going to be staying here?" asks Hermione quietly, her eyes pleading for the answer she hoped to hear.

" Yes, Ms. Granger. He'll be staying in the Gryffindor Dormitories for the previous month. Then, if all goes well, He and Harry will be able to get...seperate chambers. Yes, together. The furniture and room is yet to be decided. It will all depend on how the duo feel."

" Will it help if I say I am not going _fifty_ kilometers radius of anywhere near Riddle?" asks Harry a bit bitterly. " I really do _not_ want to associate with anyone like him, if you follow me."

Dumbledore's smile disappears and he sighs heavily. " Harry, you must understand, this must be done! This isn't about what you want to do, but of what needs to be done. We're not using you in any way, and since we're not, I ask of you to accomodate to him. At least make some contact in any way."

" How will he do that, Albus?" asks Sirius casually. " Have him visit the boy every weekend; perhaps even have Tom come to the school for dinner?"

" There is no need for your sarcasm, Sirius," says Dumbledore quite sternly, as though talking with young children that are on his last nerve. " I have visited Tom today and I asked him to arrive here tomorrow and stay here until Harry finishes his Education. He has already given me a response this late afternoon just before you all arrived, and has agreed to stay here for as long as he needs to."

" He said that: Riddle said that," says Harry in a statement sounding disbelieving.

" Dear, boy," says Dumbledore kindly. " What does Tom call you?"

_In my dreams or..._> Harry slightly smiles from his thought but then conceals it a moment later. What has Tom called him during their previous two meetings? Easy. Suddenly his cheeks flush light pink. Malfoy and Violet were sniggering softly. Okay, not so easy. " Well, sir," he begins shyly. " He-he once called me ' my heart' a-and ' love'...alot of times." Harry just wanted to crawl into a corner and die. It was so humiliating. Malfoy and Violet were passed sniggering to surpressed hysterical giggling; Ron looked into the fire, giggling also; Hermione smiles sweetly; Sirius nods with a faint smile; and Dumbledore laughs softly.

" Ah, see, Harry? Judging by how pink you are-" This made Harry turn red and the two Slytherins just smiled widely. "- it seems as though Tom were sincere. Were he not?"

" He was, sir," responds Harry, suddenly feeling warm inside.

" And he still is," come six soft responses.

_I know,_> thinks Harry gently _I know._>   
  


~*~

  
  


After Harry had finished telling them about his encounter with Riddle the night the Dursely's died, he suddenly felt alot better; becaues now he understood why Riddle did it all. It somehow atoned his anger towards Riddle, and if the other teen was willing to apologize for actions that were natural, however did not apologize just to make Harry feel better, than he would gladly accept it, and start off on a new clean slate with Tom Riddle. The others were silent as in thought, but they all unterstood as well, and no questions of miscomperhension cross their minds.

" Oh, and there is one more thing," says Dumbledore as an after thought. " I have been debating whether or not I should tell you all, since not even the Death Eaters know, but, Tom is an unregistered Animagus."

Sirius slightly pales, Harry and Ron looked as so there were just so many surprises, the two Slytherins and Hermione felt the same.

" Ah, yes. Young Tom had accomplished this in his seventh year, I believe he told me. He is able to change into an eight foot Whiteskin ridgeback." The were small gasps of deep shock in the room. " A very rare creature indeed. However, to know it is him, you must see if it has flaming ruby eyes; for normal Whiteskins have deep green eyes. How he achieved this, I do not know. But it is great none the less."

_ One surprise after another, I see,_> thinks Harry. _Pretty soon Dumbledore will be asking if I'm an Animagus. Which I am_>. He, Ron, and Hermione found this book last year on becoming an Animagus, and they worked on it all year ot transform. Just this year at the Burrow for the summer, they had finished brewing it and they had successfully become the animal that they wanted.

" I believe you have something to share, Ms. Violet and Mr. Malfoy?" says Dumbeldore kindly. The duo were not expecting this since they looked astounded and defiant all the same.

" P-Professor," begins Malfoy looking defensive. " I really don't..."

" They...they should know," cuts in Violet at Malfoy's hesitation. She looks around and exhales deeply. " W-We're an Animagus." Dumbledore smiles knowingly, the Gryffindors look shocked, and Sirius just groans. " I'm able to become raven, and Draco is able to transform into a white eagle. We have been able to do this since last summer after our fourth year."

" Great, now we have a bunch of animals around Hogwarts," says Ron quite sarcastically. " Now I really have to watch my back, however, Malfoy, I'm surprised you haven't chosen to be a ferret. It suits you very we-"

" There, There, Weasel! I _know_ you want a little rodent playmate, but you just have to look elsewhere." Malfoy's comeback is just as witty as Ron's, and he was turning red with anger.

" For your informztion, Ferret boy, I'm a-"

" Ron!" shout Harry and Hermione at the same time. The Weasley son suddenly looks embarassed and shrunk into his chair.

" If you have secrets, please share them now," prompts Dumbledore kindly with an all too big of a smile.

" Damn, you guys," curses Ron. " I'm sorry I let slip."

" It's okay," sighs Harry. " They had to know, after all." He takes a deep breath " TigerWolfFox," mutters harry in the speed of light.

" What?" demands Sirius. " You mean you all are able to transform?" Hermione, Ron, and Harry nod shamefully.

" We meant to tell you-"

" It all happened so soon-"

" -found this book-"

" -the rest is history-"

" -worked on it for almost two years!"

The headmaster holds his hand up for silence. " Yes quite interesting indeed. Now, please be more descriptive of your animal."

Hermione nods and transforms into a light brown fox with a bushy tail. She had natural fox brown eyes and fur. Only until did the fox bare it's teeth that the incizors were larger than normal. Malfoy and Violet were slightly sniggering at this fact, and Hermione changes back.

" My front teeth are large than normal, sir," says Hermione blushing. " It..err...portrays mine...as they were before...even though they don't now."

" Yes, I see," says Dumbledore and looks at Ron, who nods in return. He tranforms into a Wolf with chestnut fur and brown markings on it's face that indicated freckles. His eyes were also blue and they sparkle with pride as Ron changes back again.

" My freckles, sir, as you have seen."

The ancient wizard looks at Harry, who flushes and looks at Sirius, who urges him with a nod. Harry exhales and he takes the form of a great Siberian Tiger. Places were scattered with few slashes of black, and on his forehead there is a very visible lightning bolt, darkened like a mark and looking natural. The expressions on everyone's face was dumbfounded, for Harry looked powerful and dominating. He changes back and resits onto his chair.

" I don't know why I have not the markings of my glasses," he whispers and touches his scar. " But I have got this one, and it does make me look quite familiar."

" Well, Harry," says Sirius quietly. " we have no conrtol over the markings, or the features that resemble us. However, if the person has no markings, it would take on some of their appearenses. For example Hermione, and Tom." He looks at the two Slytherins who were gaping still at Harry. However, Sirius could care less. " I suppose you two have no markings? But at least eye color, yes?"

Violet and Malfoy nod dumbly and then turn to Proffessor Dumbledore. " Sir," begins Violet. " when you visited Tom today, did you see a design on the back of his cloak?"

" Perhaps of a white tiger and a white dragon crossing each other in the middle?" adds Malfoy. " The dragon breathes fire, as the tiger breathes stream."

Dumbledore ponders for a moment, but then in no less than a minute: he nodds. " Yes, yes, I have." His gaze is halted and he looks at everyone with realization, then it disappears. " It's getting late, you all. And I'm sorry to delay you. I would stay and talk more, however, Harry has a train to catch at ten in the morning.Ii ask that you meet me here alone, Harry, tomorrow at nine-thirty. Understood?"

" Yes, Professor," replies Harry as he and his friends, and the duo, exit the office for bed, bidding goodnight to everyone in the room

  


" Albus, what was that about?" asks Sirius when the students close the door securely behind them. " What more is there to say?"

Dumbledore walks behind his desk and opens a drawer. There is a large worn leather-bound book. In red silvery letters it reads : _The Greatest Known Prophesys of All Time_. He reaches in and takes it out, then settling it on his desk. " This is a book I found by chance a month ago as I was seeking the place to use the restroom. I was walking around a corridor, when I found a slot in the base of a suit of armour. I reached in and I found this book covered in heavy dust. It's very interesting, and this is where I learned most of my knowledge about the bond that Tom and Harry share. And if I'm right about the animals that those two are able to transform to be, then we are dealing with alot more than I thought.

  
  


~*~

  
  


" Hey, Violet," calls Harry as they travel out of the passage way and into the corridor. The Duo Slytherins stop and turn around. Violet cocks her eyebrows impatiently to show she was listening. " Um, I gotta ask you something."

" First, boxers or briefs, Potter, and what color?"

" I'm serious, Hydra."

" Ah, first name terms." Violet looks at Malfoy beside her. " That _does_ seem to be leaning on the briefs side. Hey, uh, what's the fabric?" she calls back to Harry.

The Gryffindor glares at Hydra, and then he smirks. " You're no where near it, Hydra. I go commando." He turns just enough to wink at Ron and Hermione, who begin to giggle madly at the expression their rivals have. Malfoy paled like a ghost and Violet blushed as red as a tomato. At that, the sound of laughter fills the halls.

" I'm just joking," chokes out Harry. " But anyway. I need to ask you something. Why did Riddle not want you to mention our...relationship?"

Violet crosses her arms and glares. " Not funny, and he didn't want you to feel uncomfortable about the whole thing." And with that, she and Malfoy left without another word.

  


The Gryffindor trio walk through the potriat hole silently. By the empty air, Harry figures that they weren't taking it too well, or they were still debating to accept it. How do you react when your best friend is to be with someone who killed millions, and is the most feared person in the world? They pause in the common room and stand in solitude for a while. Hermione finally sighs and speaks up.

" You know, I guess that since this is something meant to be, I don't mind it as much." She looks at Harry, who looks eternally grateful. " Just, errr... well time will tell, and I'm sure we'll adjust to it sooner or later. I just wish you the best of luck, and keep him in line." A bright smile crosses her lips. " Goodnight you two," and she leaves to the Girls' Dormitories.

Harry and Ron head up to their room and slowly open the door as to not wake Dean, Seamus, and Neville. They enter and walk to their beds and sit on them, as though trying to say something. Harry just unbottons his robe and throws it aside and lays down. He knew Ron would have trouble accepting this, since he absolutely _hates_ Tom for kidnapping his sister in their second year.

" Ron, listen. I really don't want this myself, and you don't have to either,." Harry sighs and sits up against his headboard. " You're probably gonna be seeing Riddle everyday, but you certainly don't have to be his friend. I'll always be yours. A-And if you decide to do anything drastic, remember that one: He's an arse so it's natural for him." Ron sniggers lightly and then stops abruptly. " Two: he doesn't mean it, he's either jealous or in a bad mood. Three: he's mad because I spend more time with you. Four: He's egotistic and full of himself. Five: he is still Lord Voldemort. Six: he doesn't know about the whole Ginny affair. And Seven: he's a Slytherin." He could see Ron smile and nodd in understanding.

" So, it'll be alright with you if I just beat him up?"

" Hey, it's not just me, but what Riddle might do. He specializes in dark arts, and he won't hesitate. But I doubt he'll kill you, but you can never be too sure though." Harry lays back down and looks at the ceiling, wondering if he was going to have the dream with Riddle tonight. However, back at the train station...

" Harry, do you like Riddle?"

" You'll see tommorrow, Ron," says Harry sleepily as he takes off his glasses and sets them on his nightstand. " We'll all see."

  
  


~*~

  
  


The next morning, Harry woke up feeling empty. He had a dreamless sleep, and nothing had disturbed him. Except this morning he was quite annoyed that he didn't have the dream, for some reason. It left him to feel incomplete and disappointed. Harry wipes this away from his mind and looks his clock. It reads seven fifty, and he was just able to get ready and go down to eat. Looking beside him, he could see that Ron left, and so was his Nimbus 2001 broomstick. Harry grabbs a clean set of robes and walks into the shower.

  


Down in the Great Hall, several students were there and the room is silent. Harry sits down in his usaul seat and picks out muffins, bacon, and over-easy eggs to eat. His appetite was alittle lost and he didn't feel much like eating anyways. Finishing his orange juice and his remaining breakfast, he leaves to Dumbledore's office. It is now nine-ten, and he decides to steer to the library for a while. Sure enough, Hermione was there, slightly hidden behind a pile of books.

" Hello, 'Moine," mutters Harry as he takes a seat across from her. Hermione makes space through her books just enough to see the speaker's face.

" Morning Harry," she says brightly. " Did you sleep well?"

_Too well as a matter of fact._> " I have less of a burden since you and Ron know. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. It's just that I would have used over two feet of scroll just to explain it all."

" True but at least we know now." She sighs and finishes her last word. " Ah, excellent. I'm done." Her gaze sets on Harry as she moves her work to the side. " You know, Harry, Tom may not be so bad from what you've said. He does seem charming, and well-mannered. But, how do _you_ personally feel about this?"

Harry looks outside onto the soft Hogwarts grounds for a second before turning back to Hermione. " I...It's hard. I'm going to have to give my all to Riddle, and he killed my relatives. I understand that it all happened for a reason, but being with _him_; I feel like a traitor, making a mockery of their past existance by being with their killer. He reminds me of what I've lost. But I suppose I _**am**_ like him now: an orphan. Fate has been very cruel to the both of us." His voice drops a bit sadly and he looks at his hand on his lap.

" Yes, but Harry," Hermione gently pushes her freinds chin up and looks into his green eyes of swimming emotions. " It prompts you two to hold on to each other. Your pains are shared, your glories are bestowed, and your loves are one. Think about that whenever you're feeling doubts about the strength of your bond." She smiles as Harry nodds and gives thanks.

" You're so damn right, Hermione. I never do know what I'd do without you." Feeling more assured, he leans foreward and places a kiss on her forehead. " Thanks again." He stands up and leaves a beaming Hermione behind. She really does have a way with problems, academic or not. Harry gracefully walks to Dumbledore's office to see the elder wizard already waiting.

" Dear boy, I never thought you'd arrive!" The Headmaster places his pocket watch within his robes and gently holds out his hand to show the direction of which way to go. " After you." Harry walks to the right with Dumbledore following along beside him. " We're going to greet Tom at Hogsmeade at the new small trainstation they built there from Egypt. Yes, Mr. Riddle has been on it for eleven hours. I hope you do make it worth the trip, Harry."

They walk outside on the grounds and take the trail to Hogmeade in a small clearing. " I must tell you something, child. Tom is a great lad. In his day he was the best sorcerer in Hogwarts, and he out did everyone that were considers obstacles in reaching his goal. He loves competition, yes, but if he despises one thing, it would be weakness. There is a great difference between an obsatcle and weakness, but you are his both. He knew even in his true young age that there would be someone greater than him; someone who stood in his way and will keep him from doing anything unless he allowed it. He realized that you are him, and he tried so hard to defeat you, even though he knew he couldn't. As you were a new born, he both hated you, and loved you. Now after all these years, and as the prophesy took it's effect, hatred has become nothing but unconditional love and loyalty. However, since you knew nothing about this, you have yet to learn how to adjust to it, and your pace is what matters most. Tom will do practically anything you say just as long as doing so will make you happy."

Harry walks in silence for a while. It mostly made sense now. He didn't care as of what pace Riddle did take, however, one fact always nagged at him, and that was always the death of his relatives. " Proffessor, if Riddle cared so much, then why-?"

" Harry, please," interrupts his Headmaster not unkindly. " it was meant to happen; it is needed to fervor the understanding of the both of you! It urges the closeness and comfort to help you through all that is to come! Fate may be playing a cruel game but irony is following through for the both of you, and I hope you realize the good that is to come, and not the bad that lies behind." With that, Dumbledore had won their tactful verbal war, and Harry is now certain that Hermione is right about fact that they would have more in common, and they will discern each other alot better.

_It's just some great fix_> Harry mutters inside his head and spots the trainstaion next to the Shrieking Shack. They have been working on it for two years already, and it's good to know it's finally done. He and Dumbledore walk in silence towards the blue arch and platform that read : _Hogsmeade Impress Nine and a quarter_. A six compartment steam engine has just stopped as Harry and Dumbledore arrive just before the main arch. The silvery blue train catches some sunlight as the doors open, and several people pile out. In the last compartment, Harry could see his other half walk casually out, then looking around, and a red haired man following behind him with a trunk with ease. He recognized the man immediatley and jogged to greet him.

" Hey, Bill!" The man turns and looks at his caller.

" Harry! How've you been?" Harry takes Bill's right hand as the Weasley sets down the trunk. " Long time, no see!"

" No kidding! It's great to see you here! I didn't know you'd come!" Harry gives him a one arm hug as their other hands are still clasped in a hand shake. He could sense Riddle's uneasiness with the close contact but he didn't care; he belonged to him no matter what; whether he liked it or not, so what should he be afraid of?

" Ah, Bill, thank you for kindly escorting Mr. Riddle here!" calls Dumbledore as he stands beside Harry.

" My pleasure sir. He was quite the company! And I thought I was playing twenty questions or getting an interrogation with the third degree!"

" Yes, very inquisitive,Ii do perceive Tom to be. Are you staying?"

" 'Fraid not, Professor. I've got more work to do, as I am Senior in the the vaults' high security section. There is much to do, and I cannot stay any longer than the next leaving of the train. But thank you." Bill looks at Harry. " You've grown so, Potter. I'm very well glad to see that you have." For Harry was about a rough good inch and a half taller than the eldest Wealsey.

" Won't ypu at least stay for some Butterbeer? We have time to spare!" says Dumbledore kindly, wishing to repay him for all his trouble.

Bill looks at Harry, who looks back pleadingly, and suddenly felt a wave of anger. It was strong, and very jealous; and he decided against the offer. He couldn't make it anyway. " Sorry, Harry, Professor, but I really must go. I'm afraid my visit will just be a teaser. " Bill gives Harry one last quick hug and a handshake with Dumbledore. He turns to Riddle and just smiles faintly. The wave of energy must have come from him, and he no longer felt like befriending a very jealous young man. He did, however, have a feeling that this might come. For Riddle's questions were mostly about Harry and their relationship. " I'll see you all later!" he calls brightly and reboards the train as it steams heavily.

Harry sighs and looks down at Riddle's trunk and wondered if Bill felt a wave of energy omitting from someone who almost seemed like Riddle himself. _Damn jealous fool_>Harry mutters inside his head. _He doesn't even **own** me._> _Well, not yet_ adds a voice inside his head. He groans aloud and looks at Dumbledore, and then at Riddle, who is smiling charmingly.

" Gee, Potter. You don't seem ecstatic about greeting me." If there was sarcasm in the statement, Harry didn't notice it. Although his response was deviod of it.

" That's because I'm not," he mutters inaudibly and says clearly. " Well, neither did you. So let's just call it even."

" _Harry_," Dumbledore whispers pleadingly for only the Gryffindor to hear. Riddle looks a bit shocked, with a tinge of hurt. Harry notices this and sighs.

" Alright, alright," he says dully. " I've missed you." It actually was a quarter lie. He did miss his dream this morning, and seeing Riddle filled the emptiness he felt when he woke up. But instead of welcoming the feeling, he decided to hang over Bill to forget about it. Not that he was _using_ Bill, of course...He didn't see him last summer and he did miss him. It's good to see a Weasley; Harry's practical second family.

" You did?" asks Riddle happily and turns fully to Harry. His ruby eyes flash with delight at his love.

Harry looks straight into his other half's eyes and nods, his spirit suddenly rising at Riddle's joy. " Yes, Riddle." A small smile creeps onto his lips. " I did." His voice was just his, and he was sincere. Riddle must have noticed this because he steps closer an plants his sweet lips on the teen's. Harry was shocked and gasps in startlement. Riddle takes this chance to slowly slither his tongue inside and press his body closer carefully, almost losing control at the conact. Harry purrs within his chest and nearly responds before he realizes how fast they were going. Gently pushing away as to not alarm Riddle, who doesn't resist, blushes, and then apologizes.

" Sorry...I...It's a bit too fast." Riddle just smiles and kisses Harry's scar, which wasn't bleeding nor hurting.

" It's alright. We'll take it slow."

Harry was so grateful, and notes that Dumbledore is right about that one thing. Riddle is sweet, and he is beautiful, and he can make Harry happy.

  


After Dumbledore had sent Riddle's trunk to Hogwarts, they all enter The Three Broomsticks for some idle chat. They take a seat at a corner and order three butterbeers. Riddle's eyes never left Harry for a second as he sips on his drink, and smiling at Dumbledore as he spoke about the last fit Filch had ( in which Malfoy and Violet played in ). Harry laughs aloud finally and sets his drink down.

" Malfoy and Violet did that: set Dungbombs in Ms. Norris's bed and then leave trails of her waste in his closet. I wouldn't have believed it if someone other than you told me, Professor. To think the Duo would play such games..."

" Ah, well, Filch had started it, they claimed," responds Dumbledore as he looks out the window beside him. In the reflection he could see Riddle staring at Harry with a passionate gaze. The Headmaster smiles and turns back to Harry. " It appears as though Filch had given them both detention for bringing in mud at the middle of the night after Quidditch practice. The whole team received each a week of detention by pulling out weeds throughout Hogwarts grounds ( except for the Forbbiden Forest )."

Harry could feel an intent gaze on him and he looks at his watch; just to aviod contact and notice the time. It was now eleven, and he was getting quite hungry. " Err...Proffessor, It's nearing lunch time and...well, the castle..."

" Worry not. We can certainly eat at Hogwarts, unless Tom would prefer otherwise..."

Riddle takes his eyes off Harry for the first time since they arrived in the resturaunt. " It's fine, Dumbledore. The School sounds fine with me. Afterwards, I am intent on seeing the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry pales and Dumbledore clears his throat. " Tom, surely you would not like to go down there. The Basilisk has been defeated, and all evidence of it has been lost. Isn't that so, Harry?"

Harry looks at Riddle. " Yes. Everything was at a loss, and since nothing sustained it any longer, it has crumbled, I'm sure." He looks down at the table and sighs. " There's nothing to return to, and I vaguely remember the passage way." He wasn't exactly lying. It was just best forgotten.

" I believe you, Harry."

  
  


~~*~~

  
  


Harry and Riddle walk into the Great Hall together. Some vioces were sileneced, and others hushed. Girls giggle at the sight of Riddle, and several blushed. The same went for the males as well. None of the students had ever seen Riddle, but they hoped they could see more of him. Ginny Weasley gasped and shattered her goblet onto the ground from dropping it.

" Oh my God, T-Tom Riddle..." Ginny could feel tears in her eyes and sought for her brother Ron, who held her tightly ad whispered reassurances, and began explain very briefly why Riddle was there, and that he means no harm.

Upon seeing this, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat for attention, which he received as always. " My students! The young man accompaning Harry Potter is Tomas Marvolo Riddle. He will be staying here for the remaing of this year, and then the next. I expect you all to show him respect and kindess you would show to any new comer. He will not be attending classes, however, probably accompanying Harry most of the times, and the Gryffindors as well. That will be all!"

The hall begins to whisper madly about their new "guest" and the Gryffindors. He certainly didn't _look_ like a Gryffindor, so why was he there? Riddle and Harry take a seat beside each other at the first half of the table. Hermione smiles at Riddle warmingly, as does Ron after Ginny has settled down. She looked horrifoed, but at what Ron had said, she understood more, and merely nodded to the former aquaintence.

" So, I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione reaches over to hold out her hand. " I know all about you, and I hope we become better friends; as you stay with Harry." She winks at Harry and smiles again at Riddle, who takes her hand gratefully.

" Yes, thank you, Hermione. I appreciate this." Riddle looks at the red head beside her and sneers inwardly. _Yes, he must be a relative of that Bill Weasley. Spoke of him a couple of times, as well as the Muggle-born._> " Ron Wealsey I presume? And your younger sister Ginny? It is a pleasure to meet you both at last."

Ron raises an eyebrow and both he and Ginny look at Harry as though asking how Riddle knew.

" Bill escorted him from Egypt. He must have told him about you both." Harry picks at his mashed potatoes and turkey. He is hungry, but there was something within him burning with excitement that held back his appetite.

" Oh, yeah." Ron looks at Harry's other half and smiles simply. " Ron Weasley. And yes, I know about you too."

" Does the whole world know?" asks Riddle with hidden sarcasm. But he figured that they would sort of figure it out. Thanks to Dumbledore and his many hints.

" Just Sirius, Malfoy, Violet, other than the obvious," replies Hermione and devours her pumpkin juice.

" Sharp tongue, Granger. Is that how you should address characters? By spitting their name out?" a drawling voice spoke behind Ron and Ginny. They turn to meet Violet and Malfoy.

" Goodie, the two in one deal, as always," groans Ron and rolls his eyes.

" It's not as bad as getting the Dream Team three in one deal," responds Violet.

" Hey, hey hey-"

" Shut up!"

" Sod off, damn it-"

" No one invited you here-"

" Someone such as I need no invite-"

" Dumbass-"

" Go wank yourself Malfoy-"

" _Virgin_..."

Harry froze and broke the chain of broken insults concerning Hermione, Ron, Violet, Malfoy and Ginny. He blushes suddenly and stands up. " Am not!"

" Are too, Potter," says Violet. " And don't deny it."

" How would you know, Violet?"

" Are you asking me if I _involove_ myself with Potter, Granger?"

Hermione received seven glares. " Hey, she said it."

" Look, I am _not_ a _virgin_" hisses HYarry although it was a pure 100% lie.

" 'Go _wank_ yourself'? What the hell kind of comeback was that?" asks Malfoy, sneering as usual.

" A very _virgin_ one that's what."

" Shut _up_, Violet..." Harry's emerald eyes were blazing with humiliation, anger, and embarrassment. He knows his last comment was a bit mellow, then something sweeps over him briefly. " Besides, I'd rather be a virgin than a who-" Harry wasn't able to finish his sentence because Violet leaped on him, from over the table and pinned him to the ground on his stomach.

" Say that _again_, Potter. Do it, I **dare** you." Violet stands up and looks down at the raven haired Gryffindor. Harry gets up and dusts his robes off. He looks into the dark royal purple eyes of Violet and shruggs.

" Sorry," he whispers. A wave of pain radiated from Violet as she nods and walks off silently. Harry looks down and sighs. Great. He had just lost an important character who could have been a friend. Through the corner of his eyes he could see Mal- Draco look down in remorse and walk out after his friend. Harry moans in frustration and excuses himself. He knew he went too far, and his appitite was lost.

Riddle just sighed as the whole school returned to their meal, and he to his. Who knew Harry could be like that. It's almost as if someone made him do it. They had to have taken advantage of his rage. The remorse was plainly written to show that Harry hadn't meant it. A feeling of realization flowed through him.

A figure in black lowered it's wand, and disappears into a shadow before Riddle could turn to see for sure what had happened.

" And now, onto part two," an ancient female voice hisses.

  



	5. Fate and Irony's Corruption...

  
  
  


Harry Potter ascends on his Firebolt in the Quidditch Pitch. His mind was hazy and he was filled with the burden of remorse. He didn't mean to say what he did. First he was blazing with anger and then those words...What the hell did he do that for? Why was Vio- Hydra so hurt? What the hell happened? Ron and Hermione had visited him in the last hour accompanied with Tom. But since they felt his sense for solitude, they left without another word.

Harry was so into his thoughts that he didn't even notice two figures in black robes approach the Slytherin locker rooms near by. He just descends alittle and sees the figures clearly and for the first time. One had silvery blonde hair, and the other with long auburn hair. He immediatly recoognizes them as Draco Malfoy and Hydra Violet. As curiosity overwhelms him, he flies closer pretending to be circling the field. He withdraws his wand.

" _Carriod Wodrus_" he whispers, and the wind slightly changes against him. He could hear soft whispers, and then they grew clearer.

_" How could he know?"_ Sobbing was heard. Harry wasn't sure if it was Hydra, because she had never cried in front of him before. However, he was certain about the next vioce.

_" Don't say that, Hydi. He doesn't know,"_ It was Draco Malfoy's voice, using, assumably, her nickname. "_ Because if he did, he wouldn't call you what he just did. Don't worry about it. He doesn't know...he'll never know. He can't."_

_Can't what, damn it!!?_> screams Harry inside his head and stopps when he figures he should go no closer to hear better. He doubts either Draco or Hydra would tell him the problem anyway. His ears sharpen alittle as Hydra's sobbs rack horribly.

_" He wouldn't know, Drake! D-Do you think th-that Riddle would say something?!"_ Hydra was shaking and holding herself tightly. _" R-Riddle w-wouldn't t-tell him th-that he r-raped me!"_

Harry froze all over. **Riddle WHAT?!** Did he even hear correctly?! Harry's eyes narrow as he steers closer to the couple.

_" H-he wanted to -to try out his body a-and..."_

_" Stop it! Stop it now Hydrian Darken-Violet! "_ Harry watches as Draco holds his best friend tightly. "_ Don't think about it. Just move on. Riddle's with Harry now. And he won't hurt him; you know what Dumbledore said!"_

Harry had heard enough. His blood was boiling as he fires up on his broom, and makes a bee-line towards Hogwarts. He flicks off the spell with his wand before leaving completely off the field. He didn't see if the Slytherins had noticed him, and he didn't even hear what they had last said after he took off. All he knows is that he needed to find Ron, Hermione, Tom, and Dumbledore.   
  
  


~*~

  
  
  


Harry runs into the school, leaving his Firebolt outside by the entrance doors. He may need it later. His thoughts were blurred and didn't mind those who were staring at him as though he had lost his mind. The speed of his flight increases and he runs up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. He silently thanked God for Quidditch that made his stamina last forever, or almost...

As he reaches the Gargoyle, he sees Dumbledore exiting with the one and only Tom Riddle. The two smile at him, but as they notice Harry's angered expression, it disappears as fast as it had come.

" Harry," says Dumbledore. " What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Blazing green eyes were dead locked on ruby orbs, staring into them. His breathing was hard, and the icy air stung his lungs, but he didn't care. All he wanted right now was to find out what _exactly_ Tom did, and get him out of this School and out of his face faster than anyone can say good-bye.

" Professor," Harry grinds out with hatred. " I just overheard something about five minutes ago from Draco and Hydra. It seems that they have an interesting story to tell." _It's not interesting at all. Just hearing part of it is sick and twisted._>

Tom looks puzzled under Harry's glare, not knowing why the Gryffindor was suddenly so angry at him. " Harry, are you-"

" Shut up!" Harry breaks out, his voice suddenly cracking from the high pitched words. " Shut up. Just don't. Say. A. Word."

" Harry," calls Dumbledore softly, calmly. " Why so hostile? What is the matter?" He was suddenly growing fearful of Harry. He was never like this. Not once.

Harry looks at Dumbledore without as much hatred or disgust as he would at Tom. " Proffessor, Hydra has been raped. And _Riddle_ did it."

Dumbledore turns to Tom, fearful that the revelation was true. " Tom, is this true?"

A hurtful and dismay gaze was set on Harry, before its attention was turned to Dumbledore. " No, sir. I didn'-"

" Don't lie, damn you!" Harry interrupts in an outrage, emerald embers flaring in his eyes. " Don't. You. _Dare_. Hydra's tears were too real for this bull shit."

" Harry!" Hermione's voice rings out from behind him. Ron is with her as they run to the trio. " Harry, did you see Hydra? She was a wreck." Hermione sounded alittle out of breath.

" Poor thing," adds Ron. " Malfoy kept insulting anyone in their way if they even glanced at them. Do you know what happened?"

Harry raises a prompting eyebrow atr the Headmaster. He answers Ron's question with spite. " Yes, Ron. Unfortunetly, I do."

Ron and Hermione look at him with concerned eyes. Harry wasn't like this...never like this. Even from beside him can they see the intensity of those emerald orbs. 

" Let's talk about this inside my office." Dumbledore mutters unaudibly the password and the Gargoyle springs to life and moves aside. The Company enter.

Harry kept his glaring eyes on Tom's back. This was all unbelievable. Just when he thought he was actually liking the guy, he turns out to be a rapist. That's not right. And Harry didn't want to spend the rest of his life with someone who took-_stole_- the innocense of a friend in the making.

They enter the office and spread out in places in the room. Dumbledore went behind his desk as Tom went to look out the window, almost mournfully. Harry felt no remorse, however. Tom deserves everything bad that is about to come his way.

" Now, Harry, please explain this predicament in full detail." Dumbledore was obviuosly trying to find out what exactly was happening. And as much as he'd like to call Hydra and Draco to him, he really could not. And Harry's words are just as good as hearing them from the mouth of the victim. He wouldn't lie...not about this at least.

" I was out in the Quidditch pitch," begins Harry as he still kept his glare on Tom for a while. " I was flying around and then I spotted Hydra and Draco over by the Slytheirn locker rooms. Hydra looked distressed, and I was curious. So I used a spell, and I overheard their conversation." His suddenly sad eyes look at the Headmaster. It was all the truth, and there was no sense in lying from that point on. He knew he would get into trouble for using magic out of classes. " Hy-Hydra was crying, and Draco tried to comfort her...and that's when I heard her say it..."

" Harry, what do you think drove her to that confession? Or at least remembering the...unfortunate event?"Harry closes his eyes for a brief moment. He could get a months detention at the most for what he called Hydra, but he had to say it. " We were exchanging insults, sir. I was angry, and then a name slipped off my tongue. She was very mad and uncomfortable. I...guess that's what it was. But I apoplogized, sir! I said I was sorry, and she still felt bad."

Dumbldore nods in his belief, and did not dare ask what the name was. He knew it was something bad, for he had heard the names himself from other students. " Very well, Harry. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." He turns sadly to Tom. " What do you have to say all about this, Tom?"

Looking as though he had made a silent decision with himself. He turns his anguished ruby eyes at Harry, who didn't bother to look at him, but at Fawks, the loyal phoenix of Albus Dumbledore. A soft sigh escapes his lips. If he had lost Harry to this misunderstanding, then how long could Harry last as his? He guesses he won't be able to find out, as he had already lost the Golden boy.

" Since Harry believes this all too true. I guess I have no other option, but to leave here, Dumbledore."

Ron and Hermione look at one another, and then at Harry. What would happen now without Tom? He was sent here for a reason, and now after all this, Tom will just leave? That's not right. The reason was important-_is_ very important. He can't just leave because of Hydra. Surely something can be done.

" But, Professor," says Hermione. " Don't we need Tom? Doesn't he need us? Doesn't the whole Wizarding world need the two? Don't we-"

" Hermione," Tom looks at the Gryffindor girl, and shakes his head. " We can't change anything that happened. But if my departure eases the pain, then I will go. There is no use for me if I am being ignored."

" Harry, you are so selfish," Hermione whispers as she notices the glazing of tears in Tom's eyes. Who the hell knew that Voldemort was such a nice and understanding person? But no, he wasn't Voldemort anymore. He was Tom Marvolo Riddle, a person capable of emotions as Harry came along.

" Well, excuse me for acting on my emotions," mutters Harry. His voice held hidden remorse but everyone in that room bets that if they were to look into his eyes, they would automatically see what the teen really felt. He just felt so upset and enraged that Tom would do such a thing. How can someone like him be trustworthy? And if the whole case with Hydra is all true, maybe the way Tom is acting now is just a mask; something to be used to get within the trusting barriers.

Harry wouldn't let this happen, and that was why he was doing all this. Tom would have to leave before something serious happened. And that something was close to happening.

" It's settled then," says Dumbledore resentfully. " Tom, your stuff is in the spare room in the Gryffindor dormitory. You may get it, as you know the password." 

Tom nods and whispers something, flicking his wand. His trunk appears in front of him, as though he had just got off from the train or something. " I'll take the next Express to Egypt. From there, I'll go to wherever my mind leads me." A sad smile appears in his face as he looks at Ron and Hermione. Ron shakes his head, silently telling him not to go, and Hermione's eyes were glazed in tears, asking him not to leave either.

" I'm sorry," he whispers, and then turns to Dumbledore. " We'll meet again, proffessor. I assure you that. " His ruby eyes settle on the object of his affection. Who knew he would become this attached? And who knew he would have to say good-bye just after he had actually got to earn the boy's trust.? " I'm sorry that this ruined us, if there was ever going to be one. " He makes his trunk float beside him as he approaches Harry. The Gryffindor still refused to look at him and turns his head, afraid he might be found...afraid Tom might know that he didn't want him to leave.

_But he already knew_

_However, he didn't know just **how much**_

" Take care, Harry. I will miss you." Tom kisses what he could of Harry's scar, and then turns to leave the room. The door clicks, and a tear falls from emerald eyes. 

_Who knew he would miss Tom already? And who knew he would have fallen in love so fast...?_  
  
  


~~*~~

**R   
  
**

Two figures watch as Tom boards a Hogsmeade carriage. The teen looks up at the School one more time before the door closes, and as he is being moved away from its presence.

" We have done well, Artowlim. Voldemort is gone from the boy's heart. Now is the time." The same voice. It was the same one from the Great Hall.

" Yes, but let us wait until our late master has returned to Greece. Then will we make our move." The voice is that of a man's; revengeful and triumphant.

" Whatever you say..."

  
  
  
~~*~~   
  
  


Evening fell slowly over the sky, and dinner time came. Harry Potter acknowledged this, but he was too bust sulking in his bed to care. His soul mate was gone, and the bonding wouldn't be complete. This was crucial. If all this was really important, Harry just ensured the death of everyone in the Wizarding World, and maybe even the Muggle as well.

But then he assured himself that he would deal with everything that came his way.

Right after Tom left, Hermione broke apart, Ron looked like the world was to end, and Dumbledore looked remorseful. They tried to keep Tom back. They asked him, but he still said no.

_Why?_

Did he really do that Hydra, and he knew he had to face the consequences?

Or maybe he didn't want to be around a bunch of bleeding hearts?

Harry shakes his head. No, that wasn't it. Tom just left because...because...Harry wanted him to? Harry was nothing compared to him! Why should he heed his anger? His emotions? His concern or sorrow? Tom could have killed that all if he really wanted to..._if he really wanted to..._

Was Tom just so sincere? So sincere as to respect Harry's wishes and leave? He didn't deserve this. Such kindness to someone who was out to stop him four years in a row as they met. When you display too much kindness, you hurt no one but yourself. Tom only left because Harry decided that he should. He left without a retort, a complaint, a come-back. Nothing! He just merely left as though nothing that he was leaving mattered...

But Harry knew better, he knows that Tom hated to leave. And now Harry hates himself for _letting_ Tom leave.

  
  
  


~~*~~   
  
  


" Harry, you should eat something."

" How will you through the day of classes without brain power?"

Harry appreciates his friends' antics the following day at breakfast. Ron and Hermione try to make him feel better even through their own mourning. _> his mind complains. __you saw fit_

Harry didn't blame his thoughts. He did. But it felt right! He raped the girl, for goodness sake! Why would anyone lie about that?

" Where's Tom?"

" Hydra." Harry stands up to greet her, compassion in his eyes. " What do you mean?" But there was also confusion. Why should she care?

" We haven't seen him all morning, or the remaining of yesterday," says Draco.

" Are you okay, Hydra?" asks Hermione, kindness and sympathy dripping in her voice. " I mean, I'm real sorry about yesterday..."

" Why, what happened?" Hydra was puzzled.

" Crying? Err...Draco insulting everyone who saw you?" Ron looks on in disbelief.

" Crying?" Draco repeats. " She stopped crying when she was five."

Harry shakes his head to clear things up. " The Quidditch pitch. " Hydra, you were saying how Tom...how he..."

" Look, just forget about it, okay?" Draco semmed to be hidding something, or wanting to avoid something. " We'll be around." The Duo leave the Great Hall.

" What was that all about?" asks Hermione.

" They just jumped from one thing to another," adds Ron.

Harry just stared at their retrieving form. What was that all about? What was happening?

  
  
  


Outside of the Great Hall, Draco and Hydra burst into hysterical laughter.

" They don't know the better, Artowlim. They never did get a chance to know the _real_ Draco Mafloy and Hyrda Violet."

Draco has a cynical smile on his face. " They didn't even notice how dramatically the additudes changed during the next two hours. What's worse is that they don't know that we're not the real Draco and Hydra."

They are not the Duo of Slytherin, but Artowin, and Denity, traitors of their Lord Voldemort.

  


A soft giggle. " With such ease did the Fate fall to corruption..."


End file.
